Dreams Came True
by daydreamerlady
Summary: We cannot choose who we love nor can Kristy. She had dedicated her life to the most haunting love story, The Phantom of The Opera. What had her obsession done to her?Let's find out and follow her dark and haunting journey in this story.
1. Preface

All the characters are mine as well as the plot. Some of the characters and references that would be featured in the future chapters belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. If you've got an idea on how to make it better, I'll be more than happy to hear it!Thank you in advance!

**Preface**

It started with a simple admiration, then it turned into an obsession that affected her life.

Her obsession towards the most magical musical of all time and the most haunting tragic love story had made her fantasizing about what would or could have happened if she were Christine Daae, the soprano of the century who had an Angel of Music that guided and loved her depite being horridly obsessed with her as well as her childhood sweetheart that was her knight in shining armor, Raoul de Chagny.

She fell deep in love with the dark story and began to imagine herself back in the 19th century. Kristy started to live up her imaginations by writing and sometimes, drawing about it.

But when her imaginations started to take over her sanity and the real world, that is when **her** angel of music began to appear in her life to guide her back to the right path.


	2. Chapter 1

"Three more sentences..." Kristy sighed as her fingers tapping on the keyboard. Three hours had passed and nothing came up on her mind to finish the last paragraph of the fanfiction she was writing.

Not that she had not had the outlines ready, it was her mind arguing with her heart debating whether to kill one of the characters in the story or not. The girl took a deep breath and smiled wryly at the screen. She had decided.

"Do you earn money from that?" Sarah, one of Kristy's roommates broke the silence out of nowhere, sarcastically.

_For God's sake, will she ever leave me alone?_ Kristy turned around facing her roommate.

"No. Look, Sarah. I've been trying to finish the last few sentences. I know what you're thinking... that this has nothing to do with the course I am taking but it's the way I spend my free time." _and to feed my strange dreams and my strange love for a man who probably does not exist._

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but shrugged it away and nodded. "Whatever makes you happy. Well, Jennifer and I are going to Matt's party tonight. If you want to come along with us, do inform me before 8 p.m. Oh and now..." Sarah bit her bottom lip before continuing "...I have to go on date."

The corners of Kristy's lips curved up slightly and then she gave her friend a brief hug. "I'm sorry for being cold but you do understand how much this mean to me, right? And I will call you if I want to go. Now, go! Have fun with your date." Both of them giggled and made up.

Sarah had left and now Kristy returned to her laptop. It was hard to admit but Kristy had a sick obsession with The Phantom of The Opera. It was like a curse and a blessing to her.

* * *

><p><em>Christine... Come to me...<em>

Kristy woke up with a soft gasp. That was the third night she heard that voice. A soft voice as an angel's whisper. The voice that called for a woman named Christine and Kristy strangely felt as if it was calling to her.

"It's just a dream."Kristy groaned quietly. She knew that the Phantom could never come to her, he was merely a fictional character!

She looked around the room, her roommates were all sleeping.

Kristy ran her fingers through her soft curls. She shivered from the sudden coldness in the air and rubbed her palms together as she walked over to the windows. She looked back at her bed and wondered how she fell asleep that night. She did not come to Matt's party.

_I am such an introvert._ Kristy laughed at herself.

Returning her gaze to the windows, she frowned slightly at the reflection of a faint light coming from the vanity. She quickly closed the windows and the curtains. Her heart was beating faster.

_It is not possible. The mirror on the vanity could have not produced light in any ways!_

She rested her back against the windows, staring at the mirror on the vanity for a moment. She bit her bottom lip and slowly walking over to it. She told herself that the reflection she had seen was simply her imagination and there was nothing to worry about as she reached out her hand slowly to touch the cold surface of the mirror.

"Kristy?"

Kristy jumped at the voice that called her name in sleepy voice. However, she did not say anything to her roommate.

"What are you doing on the vanity in the middle of the night?" Emma said, confused.

"Oh, umm. Nothing. Nothing really." Kristy lied. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now."

Emma responded her with a "hmm" and went back to sleep. She fell asleep that easily. Kristy put a hand against her heart and closed her eyes, exhaling softly. She felt grateful and disappointed at the same time. She was not sure why.

Kristy walked back to her bed and pulled the blanket over her chest. She did not think that she would stop thinking about what she saw just a moment ago.

_I want it to be real. I... I need it to. _She let herself sleep with it.


	3. Chapter 2

_"What a beautiful place." Kristy said breathlessly._

_Her eyes wandered the majestically beautiful room that looked familiar to her. She had never gone there, though. Strangely, the place was quiet and the was not a single living things except for her. Kristy began to explore the place and touched the surface of an enormous mirror that caught her eyes. It was cold and the golden frame of the mirror was carved perfectly._

_Cold air suddenly brushed the nape of her neck. Kristy turned around as she felt someone or something was standing behind her. There was no one._

_"Hello?" Kristy gathered her courage to call out the unknown._

_"Hello, is someone here?" She repeated, slightly frightened._

_The candlelight immediately extinguished and Kristy whimpered softly in confusion and shock._

_"Go."_

_That voice. The voice that was calling to a woman named "Christine" at night in Kristy's sleep demanded her to leave. Kristy remained freeze in her place. "What is going on? You are dreaming again, Kristy!" The voice inside her tried to keep her sane._

_"Go... You do not belong here." The voice demanded again. Only this time it said it with a longer sentence._

_"Who are you?"_

_No response. The voice was gone and the lights went on again._

* * *

><p>"Wake up! You are going to miss your class!" Sarah switched the lights on as she woke Kristy up.<p>

"W-what?" Kristy said with her hands covering her eyes. She was still confused. Her breathing was uneven. She sat up from the bed slowly.

"Yes, Krissy. Did you forget that you have a class this morning? You told me to wake you in case you didn't hear the alarm clock. Instead of waking up to the alarm clock, you were calling out some guys or whatever it is..."

Kristy buried her face in her palms and nodded. "Thank you. I had this weird dream but it doesn't matter." It did but she did not want to tell anyone about it. As if it was her little secret.

"Okay, I have to do my laundry. Don't forget to wake Jess up when you're finished showering."

"This early?" Kristy lifted her face from her palms and stared at her friend.

Sarah smiled in amusement and shrugged, "I don't want to fight with other girls for the washing machine."

Kristy laughed and left the bed to the shower room.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes had passed and as Kristy dressed up, her eyes glued to the mirror on the vanity. She thought about the voice. The voice that came into her dreams and sleeps.<p>

Kristy unconsciously stared at the mirror for fifteen minutes and her mind went somewhere else. She took a few steps toward the vanity and sat on it without taking her eyes off of the mirror.

The reflection of her room began to change dramatically. The windows were gone and replaced by an antique dresser. The dull painted wall of the room was furnished with red velvet and dark gold wallpapers. The once plain wooden ceiling was now carved with small details- added a vertiginous sensation. The sweatshirt and the jeans she had on changed into a light turquoise ball gown . Her curls were pinned up and a pair of pearl earrings completed her look.

She looked so beautiful and it was almost a stranger she saw in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and a man voice called to her.

"My love?"

Kristy let out a small gasp as the door slowly open. She tilted her head slightly to see who was the person coming into her room.

A man with period outfit with a handsome feature smiled at her softly.

"Finally, you are here." the man held out his hand to her slowly.

Her eyes widened and she took his hand hesitantly. "Raoul?"


	4. Chapter 3

The night was going well at that time without Kristy thinking about this peculiar moment that happened to her. Beautiful music filled in the air, surrounding them as they danced gracefully.

Kristy's mind flew away as the man she strongly believed as Raoul DeChagny, the fictional character that she had always disliked, leading her to the center of the dancing crowd.

"Monsieur, do I know you?" Kristy whispered to him. She frowned for the sound of her voice sounded different and that as if she was talking in another language.

The man chuckled quietly, thinking that Kristy was only being funny. He placed his hand on her back. Both of them began to dance just like everyone else at the ball.

"Yes. You do, love." He whispered back in amusement as they dance together.

Kristy looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes and obscurely furrowed her brows. "Forgive me, monsieur. I do not."

He did not respond until they finished dancing when the music ended. He looked at Kristy and then took her out from the crowd.

"What is wrong? Are you not well? I could walk you to the dormitory."

_Dormitory?_

The man cupped Kristy's both sides of face and the look in his face was a genuinely worried expression.

"No, I'm fine but I really don't know who you are and how I got here."

"It is not the time for laughing. I am truly worried about you."

_Please wake up now, Kristy. Raoul is worrying about you! Why would he care? What are you doing here?_

"Why... why did you say 'Finally you're here?"

"We were all concerned about you, love. You've been locking yourself in the dressing room for the whole day. I am glad that you opened the door when I called for you."

Kristy was speechless. The last thing she remembered was her being in her room with all her roommates sleeping except for Sarah.

"Christine? Say something." Said the man, worried.

_Wait, what? Christine?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is really short but I hope you'd somehow enjoy it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews. On this chapter I've tried to be more descriptive and tried to make the chapter longer. I hope you'd enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Wait, what? Christine?<em>

The time seemed to slow down and the crowds were frozen. Kristy's eyes wandered the grand ball room. The place went silent. All eyes were on her and Raoul but she chose to ignore them. Her gaze went back to Raoul's eyes when he turned her face gently back to him.

He had the most beautiful eyes she ever beheld. They were blue, ocean-like. They were over-sized like a child with lashes so thick that anyone would think he might be wearing eye make-up. Kristy could not resist staring into the eyes that slowly bored into hers.

"Christine Daae. Let me walk you to the dressing room if not the dormitory." Raoul said, sounding slightly impatient as he took her gloved hand and locked their fingers.

Again, Kristy's breath was stolen when he called her by that name. She made no sound and nodded slowly. She wanted to ask him questions but it would make him more worried than he already was.

_I am Christine? Christine Daae? The person- A fictional character to be exact- that I have always wanted to be. Have my dreams come true?_

She looked upon those honest eyes and found that he was not teasing. Then, her head spun and her sight became blurry. She did not comprehend on what was happening. Kristy felt Raoul's strong arms caught her collapsing body. Darkness started clouding her eyes. She faintly heard him comforting himself anxiously as he carried her to the dressing room that apparently became hers a few nights ago.

* * *

><p><em>Warm and comfortable.<em>

A pair of eyes fluttered open. Kristy sighed as she sat up from the sofa. She pulled the blanket down slowly and thought for a moment. She found herself to be in the hostel room but her roommates were not there.

"What a dream." She whispered in relief.

She never thought that she would ever get the chance to be Christine Daae although she had always imagined herself to be. The dream seemed too vivid that she would not stop thinking about it as she stared at the wood-fire that was blazing cheerily in the ample fireplace.

She did not remember sleeping on the sofa. Confusion crept in her mind. As a daydreamer and someone who always listened to hypnosis videos on YouTube, Kristy felt the need to do a reality check.

It was dark and she could not see the room clearly. She was searching for a mirror as the reflection that showed would tell whether she was still dreaming or not. Kristy walked over to the closet that had a large mirror in it.

To know that she was not in her dreams, the image of herself must be shown clearly as the reflection of the mirror. If the image was blurred or other figures were shown, that would mean she still stuck in her dreams.

Kristy's pulse quickened as she opened the closet. She had done the same thing every day but this time, it felt different and strange. She could feel her nerves tingling as if it was being tickled with a small feather. She shut her eyes close when the closet open wide. Part of her wanted to see herself in the mirror but at the same time she somehow wanted to see something else. Something like a tall mysterious dark figure.

Like the phantom.

The light switched on and to her disappointment, it was her own reflection that appeared in the mirror. Kristy sighed quietly and went to sit on the sofa. She pulled out her cell phone from her coat's pocket to check on the time. It was 9:00 p.m. She checked her mail and there was a new mail received from Emma. It said:

_"Hey, Kristy._

_Are you still in the hostel? Jessica told me that you were acting weird and you didn't go to classes lately. I mean, we are your friends and we're worried about you. You sure know you can rely on us if you have any problems. I hope everything is well there. Since we're on semester break, I wish you a happy holiday! Have fun with your family and of course, your phantom ;)_

_Your beloved roommate,_

_Emma."_

The mail left Kristy dumbstruck. She did not realize that the second semester had almost come to an end. She thought about going home but her parents were still traveling since they were both writers. She missed them. Her younger sister, Rose, would be at home taking care of their little brothers, James and Daniel.

People had always mistaken her sister and her as twins. Well, Rose had a pair of hazel eyes, straight hair and an inch shorter than Kristy. Other than that, they looked exactly the same. Unlike Kristy, Rose was a very focused person. She had always wished that she could be like that but then she loved being a daydreamer as it made her life less- stressful.

Daniel and James. Those two were the super duo that made everyone's day everyday. They would make good jokes when the house seemed a little gloomy. Sometimes, when one of them was sad or upset they would lighten each other up. Kristy smiled at the thought of them.

"I should start packing." Kristy said to herself, excited.

She turned off her cell phone and started packing whilst singing to her favorite musical of all time, the phantom of the opera.

Little did she know, a pair of golden eyes were watching her every movement in the room.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 6

( Kristy's POV)

I cannot wait to be home. The only place where I could bring my imagination to life. It is true, I have been called insane, strange and more in any manners by the people to whom I told my obsession about. Oh, but what do they know of me and my mind? Nothing.

I still recall what Matt said to me when we were still together. "You know, Kristy. I do not want to be rude, but you would not have a real friend if you did not stop talking about your Phantom obsession. You freak everyone out. Well, except for me." He said genuinely. We were in a restaurant that night to discuss about something that he would not tell me. He was wearing navy blue plaid shirt and kakhi pants. His blue-goldish eyes were calm and his auburn hair slicked back. He was indeed good looking. I frowned slightly. "What? I cannot talk about my obsession but they can brag about being drunk all the time and fantasizing about sleeping with each other?" I said, sternly. Matt looked uneasy and I felt guilty for lashing out on him. "I'm sorry." I muttered before continuing. "I don't need a-" Matt cut me off as he grasped my hands. "Kristy, please. Listen to me." I sighed softly and nodded.

"I'm listening." Matt gave me a sad smile and I could guess why. "I have to be honest with you, Kristy. Your roommates are making fun of you behind your back." "No, you're lying. They would not do that." I said, with a slight hesitation in my voice. "Yes, they would and they already did." Both of us went silent. They way he said that made me realized that he was telling the truth. I knew Matt well, long before I knew my roommates. I felt crushed because they were my only friends. After that, I became distant but I still talked to them like nothing have ever happened.

I have learned to care less from day to day and now I would only flash a smile to them when this topic is brought up. I know my fantasy is not just a mere fantasy. We all could live up our imaginations and fantasies if we put so much faith into them. Last night, I experienced an odd yet fascinating moment. Was it real or just a dream? I have no idea but I would trade away my life to experience it once more. I was Christine Daae. I notice that the language I was using in that incident was not English and yet I felt so familiar with it. I do not think I will ever get over it. Oh goodness, I was her! I could still hear Raoul's voice resounding in my head, when he called me Christine Daae. It felt too real. I want it to happen again. Only this time, I want Erik to appear.

* * *

><p>"Hello, is anybody home?" I say as I knock on the door a few times. There is no answer, still. So strange. They cannot have been outside at night. I reach for my cell phone and dial my sister's phone number. "Christine, it is not wise of you to be inside of the house now." I pull away from my cell phone and stare at it in shock. Whose voice was that? It was not Rose who picked up the phone. It was a voice of a man but I am not sure whose was it.<p>

I immediately set my cell phone upon my ear again. "Hello? Who is this?" "It's Rose. Kristy, are you alright? Why are you panting? Did you just run or something?" I do not comprehend, was I imagining the male voice? I shake my head in confusion. "I'm fine, are you home? I knocked and called a few times but there was no answer." My voice goes back into its calm state. "Of course I am. I did not hear you, though. Wait, I'll go open the door now." Rose hangs up the phone. I tap my feet on the ground as I wait for my sister to let me come inside. The air is cold and the hair on the nape of my neck start to stand on end. I rub my palms together to get warm. I look around as I do that and see a movement in the bushes in front of my house. "Hello?" No answer. Why does she take so long to open the door?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, thank you for reading this story. This is another short chapter by me D: If find mistakes in my writing please do forgive me for I'm not really good in writing. Please leave a review and if you'd like to give an idea on how to improve this story, feel free to do so as I will take them into consideration! Thank you in advance :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Something was lurking in the dark. Kristy could sense a presence there. _Oh goodness, where is Rose?_ Kristy thought uneasily. She knocked on the door and called for Rose over and over again. It was starting to frighten her. She looked behind her but there was no one, or she thought so for it was too dark. The street lights which had always brightened the place at night time seemed not to be working.

_"Christine."_

Kristy became rigid when she heard a soft yet commanding whisper. She knew the voice too well for it had been haunting her since- she did not remember when it first started. Her brows furrowed and her bottom lip was bitten, she was contemplating whether she should turn around, to search for the voice or not. Kristy knew that she would be disappointed again if she did not see anyone and yet she would be afraid if she did.

The girl sighed and slowly gathered her courage to turn around.

_"Christine!"_

The whisper became somewhat louder and that made Kristy release a shocked gasp.

She lowered her eyes and turned her head to her side to take a glance over her shoulder. She could hear her heart was pounding loudly. The air was suddenly changing from cold to warm. An overwhelming feeling washed over her in anticipation to see whose was the voice belonged to. Kristy cannot fathom why her eyes were starting to glaze with tears. Maybe she had been waiting so long for this to happen in her real life?

"Kristy! I'm sorry for making you wait, I tripped over James' toys and had to tidy them up for a minute." Rose exclaimed as she opened the door and gave Kristy a sheepish smile. "Kristy, are you alright?"

Kristy did not look at Rose as she did not aware of her sister's presence. Her chin was resting upon her shoulder and her cheeks glistened with tears. She quickly wiped away the tears when she finally realized that Rose was staring at her and only the stains left on her cheeks.

"Have you been crying? I'm so sorry if-" Kristy cut off Rose by hugging her rather tightly and gave her sister a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled and breathed in softly, trying to mask her tiny disappointment of not getting her wish fulfilled.

"Yes, I have and it's because I was excited to see you and the little ones! Oh, how much I missed you guys, Rose." Kristy hugged the confused Rose again.

"Okay, I think we should get inside before any psychotic stalkers barge into our house." Rose said jokingly but Kristy was slightly taken aback by her words. However, Kristy nodded and both of them got inside of the house.

An hour later, they sat on the sofa and had a small talk after they finished unpacking Kristy's luggage in her bedroom.

"Rose, before we got into the house, why did you mention "psychotic stalkers"?" Kristy was curious and she felt as though it had anything to do with her._ Of course it did. Psychotic stalker, sounds like the Phantom._ Kristy thought sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Rose paused with a smile, not understanding. Kristy had noticed that Rose had dyed the tips of her hair with strawberry blonde hair dye and it looked good on her. "Um, I don't know. Why, I guess the word crossed my mind just like that at that time. I mean, it is not that odd, is it?"

Kristy pursed her lips and shook her head. It would be a waste of time if she said something strange. Kristy knew well that her sister did not like to hear such imaginations and fantasies as Rose had always held onto reality. Unlike Kristy.

"No... It's not. Actually, I'm quite hungry. I haven't had my dinner yet. Is any leftover in the fridge?"

"Yes! Come on, I haven't had mine either. The boys are sleeping so the leftovers are all ours!"

Rose jumped off of the sofa excitedly. Kristy laughed a little when Rose grabbed her hands and led them to the kitchen. Kristy hid the worry for an unknown reason so well that Rose could not see it or maybe she chose not to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating, I've been busy!**

**please read and review! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Kristy was awaken by the harsh knock on the door. She hastily jumped off of the bed and rubbed her eyes that seemed difficult to open due to the sleepless night. The knocking still had not stopped. "Who's that? Come in, the door is not locked." She said, half asleep. Kristy was sure that she had not locked the door and if it was Rose or any of her brothers were to come in, they would have been in the room by now.

She walked over to the door and held the doorknob- before she could even turned it, she heard several voices whispered to each other from outside of the room. She leaned closer to the door, to listen to the voices more clearly.

"_No, Christine is not well, I tell you. You cannot see her!" _

_That would be Madame Giry's voice. She sounds stern. _Kristy pulled away and thought, then she continued "eavesdropping" the barely audible conversation.

"_But why? I care for her, madam. I need to see her! She fainted in my arms all the sudden and I brought a doctor to look after her and you are telling me that I cannot see her? Ridiculous!"_

_Oh Lord, is that Raoul? _Kristy's cheek felt slightly warm, she did not know why.

"_You do not want to wake her, monsieur. Lower your voice, please! Believe me, you cannot see her now. You will be the first person I inform when she is awake, yes?"_

The man went silent.

Kristy was tempted to turn the doorknob and to see both Raoul and Madame Giry. She wanted to know what happened now that Raoul did not give any response. Cold air kissed the back of her neck and the room felt colder- Kristy had to grab a cardigan hung on the edge of the mirror's frame. Once she put it on, she rushed to the door to open it but found it was locked from the outside.

"Hey, unlock the door!" Kristy pounded on the door, panicked. "Please, this is not funny!"

She did not know if someone was playing a prank on her but she absolutely did not like it. Kristy gave up, her breathing was harsh. She rested her forehead against the door and felt a sudden urge to cry. She wanted to cry because it felt as though her own dreams were playing with her mind and tricking her into believing that it could become true. She was almost tired of it- tired of waiting for miracles.

"How am I supposed to stop hoping when my heart still tells me that something that I have always wanted is going to happen?" She sighed through her silent cry. She turned her head to the windows and she can see the clouds became lit with a warm light as the rising sun announces the coming of a new day.

"_The phaaaaantom of the opera is there, inside-". _Kristy jumped at the sound of her phone, her hand took it out from her pocket- her mother's numbers appear on the screen- and she picked up the call immediately.

"Hello, mom?" She wondered why her mother called her this early. Kristy's voice cracked from the crying and she hoped her mother assume that she was just awoken from sleep.

"_Hello, sweetheart. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I cannot wait to tell you a good news!" _

Evelyn, Kristy's mother was a freelance writer and she traveled a lot with her husband, Victor, that Kristy sometimes only saw them four times in a few months. They had been busy since Evelyn's book gained popularity in some places which required her to do autograph sessions with her fans. Kristy's father was Evelyn's manager, so they both will be together at every events.

"What good news? What is it?" Kristy smiled in anticipation, her voice was clear and soft.

"_You're getting voice lessons from one of my fans! He's a very nice man, your father and I have spent a couple weeks with him to get to know one another. We told him about you and he'd be more than happy to teach you. He says whenever you are ready you can come to his studio near your old high school-"_

"Wait what? Wait, wait, mom. V- voice lessons?" Kristy did not know what to say and let her mother explain more.

"_Yes, honey! Classical voice lessons. Oh, Kristy. Your father and I know you wanted this so much, but we did not let you before because voice lessons are quite expensive. Now that this nice gentleman offers you free voice lessons, I really hope you'd say yes." _

Kristy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out since she was too shocked, in a good way.

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you his name. It's Erik. Erik Chevalier."_

Kristy stared wide-eyes at the wall, startled. She went silent for almost a minute to digest what her mother just said. _Can it be? _

"_But honey, if you don't want it anymore, we underst-"_

"No! I- I want it, I really want it."

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

(Kristy's P.O.V)

It is the weekend. I have 8 more weeks until the coming of the new semester. Plenty of time left for me to enjoy the holiday. The news of Erik Chevalier has given me a slight hope to become what I wanted to be not long ago.

"Kristy, are you daydreaming about the phantom of the opera again?" Rose accuses me for smiling while chopping off onions.  
>I shake my head and continue smiling to irritate her.<p>

"Come on, tell me what's on your mind!" Rose says impatiently as she tugs off her boots and places them inside of the shoe closet beside her. She just went home from an interview for university. I remember hearing Rose squealed in excitement at 10 in the morning when she received an email from the university.

"How was your interview? I'm sure it went great." I say smiling proudly at her as I toss the chopped onions into the heated frying pan. We can talk about me later. She smiles widely in return. "You're right, it did. Oh, I showed them the portrait painting of you and the Phantom. They said that it's one of my best paintings." She says proudly.

"The one that I forced you to draw?" I wrinkle my nose in embarrassment. I had asked her to draw the Phantom and I's wedding for my 18th birthday earlier this year. Rose replies with a laugh, nodding.  
>I grab the bowl with well-beaten eggs and add a pinch of salt, a quarter cup of butter milk into the mixture and stir them. Rose shrugs, walking over to the stove and says jokingly "The onions are going to burn."<p>

"Here, pour this into the pan." I say, handing her the mixture in the bowl. She takes the bowl and pour the mixture which followed by a beautiful sizzling sound.

"So... will you tell me the reason behind that crazy smile?"

"Someone offers me voice lessons." I say dreamily before adding. "The person's name is Erik too."

"Whoah, don't you think that is weird?" Her comical expression makes me suppress a laugh. "How does he know you and why would he offer you singing lessons?" She adds.

"Mom called me this morning. Apparently, this Erik guy is one of her fans. She probably told him my passion for The Phantom of The Opera. She sounded very excited, he must be a good-"

"Wait, are you telling me that mom allows a stranger to teach you just like that? He could be a psychopath!" Rose gasps, shaking my shoulders. I hold onto her forearms and stop her from going rabid.

"Of course not! Our parents have known him for two weeks now. Don't worry, his studio is just right next to your school. You can rescue me anytime if you feel like it." I joke but her face remains sour.

"Oh, Rose. Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." I smile wryly patting her shoulder and walk past her to flip the omelette that almost burnt. It runs in our blood-just the two of us- I guess; taking people too seriously, getting offended too quickly, getting worried so overly and so easy of being ticked off.

She replies with a shrug as if she doubted me. _Whatever sister._  
>After I finished with the cooking, Rose calls out our brothers to meal.<p>

They are always in the room, wrestling. They have been watching too much of WWE.

I once caught James was about to do Lionsault on Daniel. Lionsault is a finishing move by Chris Jericho, the WWE superstar that I once adored; he would plant his opponent on the mat, then run to the ropes, spring-boarding off of them. With a quick flip, he landed on top of his opponent, in prime position for a pinning predicament.  
>I shake my head at the thought of it.<br>"Kristy! I almost did a perfect RKO on James." Daniel exclaims as he runs down the stairs with James following behind him. "Yeah! Daniel only failed because I turned around and pushed him and he fell on his back."  
>I shoot them a glare of disapproval when the two of them stand before me. RKO is yet another move from another WWE superstar, Randy Orton. This move can put a danger to anyone's neck.<br>The spatula I am holding is pointed to them. "Do you want to kill one another? Mom and dad are going to blame me if the both of you die." I may have risen my voice higher than I intended. I shake my head again and beckon them to sit.  
>"You're no fun." James mumbles as he throws himself into the chair. Daniel looks at me with fake sad eyes and nods, agreeing with his younger brother with his hand patting James' back.<br>"Well, would it be fun when one of you are injured? If you two keep imitating the actions from the show, I will tell mom and dad about this. They will cut off the channel." I say confidently.  
>They gasp loudly, grabbing each other's head to say something secretive. They are nodding and giggling, glancing at me every now and then.<br>"What now?" Rose interrupts as she serves the table.  
>"Nothing." Both shake their heads and sit down on the chair properly like nothing ever happened. We have our lunch with the two of them giving each other knowing glances. Weird kids.<p>

_Ding-dong!_

The door bell sound resonates throughout the hallway and our small chatters fall silent. I get up from the seat and make my way to the front door. I peek through the hole and see nothing but a complete dark figure. Feeling unsatisfied by what I see, I walk over to the window and push the curtain a bit aside to see who is standing in front of the house. I can only see his back, he pushes the bell button once more and I stride over to the door again.

Taking a large deep breath, I open the door slowly and my eyes immediately darted on the mask on the man's face. _Oh, God. It's Erik, my love. _I thought jokingly.

"Miss Dayn?" Once he speaks, the time seems to slow down, the atmosphere becomes hollow and the air turns colder. I blink, swallowing the lump that seems to block the airway.  
>"Yes, I am." I breathe. I couldn't see his face for the hat he has been wearing covers the half of his face. I can see the curved line across his face , however, smirking at me.<br>The way he holds out his gloved hand is too fascinating to see that I move my eyes to his. I thought by looking at the eyes would make me feel less nervous but the mysterious vibe he is giving me heightens the nervousness.  
>Realizing that he already holds out his hand to shake mine, I blushed in embarrassment and shake his hand.<br>"I am Erik Chevalier. Your new teacher." Why do I feel as if I had wings? I want to fly of hearing the voice. _Calm __down__, __Kristy__. __He's__ not __Erik __from __the __Phantom __of __The __Opera__!_

_"_I have heard. It's very nice of you to offer me lessons. Did my parents know you are coming? Oh! Where is my manner, please come inside."

He replies with a gentle smile and shakes his head. "No, they do not. It is alright. I only come to see you... Miss Daaé. See you soon." He emphasizes the name _Daaé _and my knees feel weak. He gives me a slight nod and a hats off before walking away leaving me breathless.

I watch him getting inside of his car and drives away from my house. I watch him until he is out of sight.  
>Shutting the door, I start panting as if I just had finished running.<br>"Who was that?" James asks suddenly.  
>"My teacher. My- my new voice teacher, Erik."<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, yes. So this chapter is just from the earlier event and it's from Erik's point of view. I will update the continuation soon.**

**Also, please read this as you listen to There's Always a Tomorrow from Dracula. :3**

**Warning: Drug use.**

* * *

><p>(Erik's P.O.V)<p>

_Earlier..._

This is it. Our time has come. We will see one other once more. After almost a century and a half of waiting, we would finally have our chance to reunite. My Christine Daaé. My lovely bride. Our tragic end had left me living in agony for so long; I was completely lost without my Christine. The day which I had stumbled upon a man-not a mere man but a great witch, was the day that had made something of what I am now- an immortal.

_"My child, what is becoming of you?" _

_"Whose voice is that?" I demanded dizzily but I remained leaned against an enormous tree. The drug seemed to begin working, I can feel the liquid surged through my veins. I freed one hand to search for the syringe that I had thrown away for I needed it now to protect myself from whatever was coming near to me. Oh, the irony. I sat here, attempting to end my life and yet I still wished to protect myself. For what? Surviving? "Forget it." I muttered and closed my eyes._

_"I can help you." The disembodied voice continued to speak. I looked around but there was no one. This old sounding man was probably standing behind the tree or hiding somewhere in the forest. I cared not._

_"Be gone." I said gravely. I no longer had the strength nor did I have the desire to fight. The sound of footsteps was getting closer and I knew that whoever found a helpless monster-like man would not be hesitate to terminate it-me._

_"You are in my property. Besides, I have foreseen your arrival, my dear gentleman. I can help you." _

The witch master with whom I had made a deal awoken me 35 years ago, after he put me to sleep a hundred years ago. Nadir Khan, the son of the witch master, had been watching over my sleeping decades. He had helped me with the search of Kristiana Dayn, the _reincarnation_ of Christine Daaé.

I ought to be meeting my bride at this very time. I set my feet on the yard, in front of a bungalow in which I believe to be hers. She now has a family; two loving parents and siblings. I am glad she is safe, loved and secured. It was easy to convince her parents to let me know her, to teach her.

My only fear now is; how do I make her remember her past life? Would she accept me in her life? Knowing that she is obsessed with the retelling of our earlier past lives in a musical form, I could use this chance to get her fall back in love with me. She would slowly get her memories back, I'm sure of this. There is a reason why I refused the witch master's offer to diminish my deformity.

I take a deep relaxing breath as my hands begin to tremble in anticipation. The thought of seeing Christine for the first time in a century, to gaze at her in the eyes, makes me nervous all over. I force my legs to move and make a way to the front door of the bungalow. The house is painted with bistre and dark slate gray which match the black staircases. The pillars on the each corner are nicely decorated and I believe they did not use real bricks, the painting work of imitating real brick is quite beautiful.

I begin to refocus on meeting Christine. I push the doorbell button and wait for anyone to answer the door. The surrounding becomes quieter as I wait and when the door creaks open, a familiar face greeted me. Those eyes, lips and everything resemble Christine completely. I long to hold her so much! In my mind, I've already taken her into my embrace. The feeling is unbearable but I use every inch of my being to keep from doing anything that might scare her.

"Miss Dayn?" I begin to speak, keeping my voice calm. A smirk forms across my lips as my eyes examine her beautiful face just like she used to be.

"Yes, I am." She replies shortly. I can feel that my hands are starting to sweat beneath the gloves. Oh, her smile-the smile that I have been missing. Kristiana is Christine. How could this happen? I have never believed in reincarnation but here she is standing before me and I can be sure that she is Christine. She does not know it yet.

I hold out my hand and shake hers. Although there is a barrier between our skins, I could feel an electrifying sensation surges through me and I slowly pull my hand away. It kills me inside to let go of her hand. I don't mind if she gradually falls back in love with me, I will wait no matter how long this would take.

"I am Erik Chevalier. Your new teacher." It feels strange to have to introduce myself. I _was_ her teacher, her guardian angel... her husband.

_"_I have heard. It's very nice of you to offer me lessons. Did my parents know you are coming? Oh! Where is my manner, please come inside."

I smile and shake my head, kicking myself mentally for declining her offer but this is for the best. _Take it easy, Erik. _"No, they did not. It is alright. I only came to see you... Miss Daaé. See you soon." I nod and turn to leave, immediately as I realize of what I have called her, unconsciously.


End file.
